elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 July 2014
11:06 Виваты. 11:12 <Азраил> Виват, Идель. 12:11 0/ 12:12 Виват, Сет. 12:14 кревед 12:19 77 12:19 ZZ Top 12:22 http://youtu.be/Ii0uPZCCFH4 12:43 http://coub.com/view/22j57 12:44 Нужно будет туда закинуть 1 отрывок из Youtube-видео. 12:57 Готово. 12:58 http://coub.com/view/g36av4 — Я один там не понимаю ничего?.. 12:58 " Your coub is being processed 12:58 Feel free to roam the site while you wait. " 12:59 И тут проиграл звук готовности микроволновой печи и во всю заиграла моя работа. 12:59 покажи )) 01:00 http://coub.com/view/2h06e 01:02 … (!!!) x__X http://coub.com/view/g6u50fu 01:02 Я это ещё собирался на Z0R кинуть, но там во-1 нужен формат "SWF", который я не знаю как сделать, изменение формата в WinRar вряд ли этому поможет, и размер, вроде слишком большой. 01:03 Ужс. 02:21 Всем привет,с вами я,и мы будем тратить эту лалку. 02:24 <-Falcon-> шта? 02:25 «Всем привет,с вами я, (…)» — когда ты во вступлении обращаешься к слушателям/читателям или зрителям приветствуя их, то это само-собой разумеется что «с ними ты», но этот речевой оборот нужен для того чтоб бл0ггыръ представился и назвал своё имя/ник, ога. 02:28 тралить то есть 02:29 т9 02:29 я затралировал Серпа за три месяца. 02:50 Приветствую, Unt3RdRück3R 03:08 Пока, -Falcon- 03:09 кревед вульдтечъ! 03:38 Приветствую, Alashar 03:39 Пока, Alashar 03:39 Приветствую, Alashar 03:41 Приветствую, Alashar 03:45 Приветствую, Оби Ван Кеноби 03:47 Пока, Alashar 03:47 Приветствую, Alashar 03:52 Пока, Axeseeker 03:52 Приветствую, Axeseeker 03:57 Приветствую, Axeseeker 04:10 Приветствую, Angry Mann 04:14 Пока, Unt3RdRück3R 04:15 Приветствую, Unt3RdRück3R 04:27 болтливый бот. 04:33 Приветствую, Angry Mann 04:33 прив. 05:04 Пока, Unt3RdRück3R 05:20 Пока, Оби Ван Кеноби 05:40 Пока, RNH5X0 05:43 /Wildream 05:43 /wild 05:43 Отправляю уведомление Вайлду... 05:44 Теперь и по-русски. 05:45 Таков Вилд. Обожает пилить воды ботам 05:46 Приветствую, Wildream 05:46 Привет. Что случилось? 05:46 Да, не заметил как ты отписался. 05:47 Чуть-чуть прокомментировал. Я не буду склонять мнение ни в одну из сторон, сами решайте, нужно ли это вам ::) 05:47 А вообще хотел спросить про всю поднаготную объединения. Т.е. все аспекты того, как оно на данным момент работает. Хотя во многом 05:48 о его особенностях можно догадаться, доказать "тестами". 05:48 Скажу так: если до конца недели объединения не произойдет - я всех повешу :) 05:49 Можешь прокомментировать возможность/невозможность скрытия/блокировки отдельных файлов? 05:49 Я уже всё объяснил. Всё, что нужно знать участникам - после объединения медиахранилищ участники русскоязычной вики смогут добавлять на вики файлы английской вики. 05:49 Нет такой возможности. Просто не добавляйте те файлы, которые не хотите добавлять. 05:50 Т.е. мы сами выбираем, каким файлам с их хранилиаща у нас быть, каким нет? 05:50 "добавлять" 05:50 это подрузамевает? 05:50 Добавлять в статьи. В вашем списке файлов они не появятся. 05:51 "просто не используйте" 05:52 Ясно. Повторное высасывание всех подробностей пожалуй проведу на твоей стене в сообществе. 05:52 Для справки/если эта тема действительно нигде не расписана. 06:13 Приветствую, Angry Mann 06:13 Привет. 06:17 Пока, Angry Mann 06:28 Good http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Luck_%28Morrowind%29 06:28 Пока, Hedgeg 06:34 Приветствую, Idel sea Qatarhael 06:35 Виваты. 06:35 Привет, Идель ::) 06:35 Пока, ElderDrug 06:35 Привет, Вайлд. 06:36 А к тебе в скайпе не приставала некая дама из Кали? 06:36 Скинь логин в личку 06:39 Пока, Axeseeker 06:39 Приветствую, Toxanio 06:40 Ребят помогите, при диалоге с НПС они шепчат, а чтобы их нормально слышать нужно отвернутся, жутко мешает 06:40 Это в какой игре вообще? 06:41 Tes 5 06:42 На форум, сударь, на форум. 06:44 . 06:52 Приветствую, MiraAK 06:52 ЙОУ 06:52 Привет. 06:52 Йоу, чувак ты из какого кантона? Скума есть? А если найду? 06:53 Не я бросил 06:53 я на лунном сахаре 06:53 А вообще Вивек - лох. 06:53 залип 06:53 согласен 06:53 он меня бесит 06:53 Чёртов спаммер. 06:53 он жолтый 06:53 значит жид 06:53 да 06:53 Он очень патриотичный и он украинец. 06:54 Аманда из Кали.. 06:54 Хм.. 06:55 го в города 06:55 я начинаю 06:55 москва 06:55 тебе на а 06:55 -_- 06:56 ты с нами? 06:56 присойденяйся 06:56 заново ради тебя начнем 06:56 давай начинай 06:56 Антананариву. 06:56 Продолжай. 06:56 шя 06:56 думаю 06:57 Это вредно. 06:57 Уварово 06:57 во 06:57 на о 06:57 Оклахома-сити 06:57 Идель 06:58 Лисабон 06:58 Да, Вайлд? 06:58 Хотя нет, не так. 06:58 MiraAK, откуда ты? 06:58 Нью-Йорк 06:58 Из Харькова 06:58 О! 06:59 Внезапно, да, Идель?)) 06:59 не мне не на О 06:59 Я недалеко от Харькова живу. 06:59 Таки да, Вайлдрим. 06:59 Прикольно 06:59 короче го тебе на К 07:00 Это тебе на К. 07:00 Калининград 07:00 Кёльн 07:01 Хочу в Кёльн 07:01 НАХА 07:01 Поеду как-нибудь, надеюсь. 07:01 MiraAK: "НАХА" Что? 07:01 А я хочю в Рим 07:01 город 07:02 А я хочу в Будапешт. 07:02 Короче тебе на А 07:03 Арлингтон 07:03 Приветствую, Финник 07:03 Нагоя 07:03 Финик 07:03 будеш с нами? 07:03 Якутск 07:03 Кабул 07:03 Лимбург 07:04 Гавана 07:04 Архангельск 07:04 Кадис 07:05 Североморск 07:05 Каир 07:05 Ростов (который древнерусский) 07:06 Валдай 07:06 Йошкар-Ола 07:06 Абаза 07:07 Анапа 07:07 Акрон 07:07 Акрон 07:07 Нижний Новгород 07:08 Даллас 07:08 Пока, Финник 07:08 Пока 07:08 Сызрань 07:08 Навои 07:08 Ивангород 07:09 Дели 07:09 Иваново 07:09 Одоев 07:09 Великий Новгород 07:10 Дакар 07:10 Рыбинск 07:11 Клач 07:11 Короче здавайся 07:11 Неа. 07:11 я знаю больше городов 07:11 Чебоксары 07:11 Просто смерись 07:11 Я не смирюсь. 07:11 Рабат 07:11 Продолжаем. 07:11 Тамбов 07:12 Валдай 07:12 Было. 07:12 Велком 07:12 Магадан 07:12 Нара 07:13 Абакан 07:13 Нарва 07:13 Анкара 07:13 Абу-Даби 07:14 Индианаполис 07:14 Сайда 07:14 Анкоридж 07:15 Жуковский 07:15 Йоханнесбург 07:15 Гавана 07:16 Было. 07:16 Гверу 07:16 Улан-Батор 07:16 Роли 07:17 Ибадан 07:17 Навои 07:17 Было. 07:17 Нант 07:17 Таллин 07:17 Нассау 07:18 Улан-Удэ 07:18 Эгер 07:18 Пока, Wildream 07:18 Руан 07:18 Пока 07:18 стоп 07:18 я шя 07:19 я пришел 07:19 Невель 07:19 Приветствую, Ииши 07:19 <Ииши> Мрр 07:19 Львов 07:19 Привет, Ииши 07:19 Валдай 07:20 <Ииши> Привет 07:20 <Ииши> И давно вы? 07:20 Третий раз ты это уже пишешь.. 07:20 Вашинктон 07:20 Может быть Вашингтон? 07:20 Минут 20 играем. 07:20 да 07:20 <Ииши> Ктон Т_Т 07:20 да да да 07:20 именно 07:21 Норильск 07:21 <Ииши> Идель не засчитывай 07:21 <Ииши> )) 07:21 <Ииши> Нуу 07:21 Кадом 07:21 Мурманск 07:21 Кальяо 07:21 Оренбург 07:22 Галич 07:22 Чернигов 07:22 Венеция 07:23 Яворов 07:23 Пока, Toxanio 07:23 Вена 07:23 Афины 07:24 Неаполь 07:24 Лиепая 07:24 Ялта 07:24 Алушта 07:24 <Ииши> А на ы типа нету? 07:24 Аккра 07:24 нету 07:25 Алупка 07:25 конечно 07:25 Агра 07:25 Вообще-то есть населенные пункты на эту букву.. 07:25 Абиджан 07:25 Нарва 07:25 Было 07:26 Нахичивань 07:26 Нью-Арк 07:26 Даже Ньюарк 07:26 Калиш 07:27 Здавайся 07:27 Штутгарт 07:27 Просто я задалбался 07:27 Не сдамся. 07:27 Сам сдавайся. 07:27 Ты не на того напал. 07:27 Тверь 07:27 <Ииши> Хыхы 07:28 Приветствую, Wildream 07:28 Ты тут не смелей птичка 07:28 <Ииши> Сдавайся ато мне надоело гуглить 07:28 Ровно 07:28 Привет, Ииши) 07:28 <Ииши> Выыы 07:28 <Ииши> Привет 07:28 Одесса 07:28 Асуан 07:29 Нант 07:29 Было 07:29 Нашвил 07:29 Нашвилл 07:29 Латакия 07:30 Яссы 07:30 Ыб 07:30 ШО? 07:30 Баальбек 07:30 Населенный пункт в Республике Коми. 07:30 Киев 07:31 Ван 07:31 Ногино 07:31 Омаха 07:32 Аннаполис 07:32 Сана 07:32 мы уже играем 40 минут 07:33 Акмолинск 07:33 Кабул 07:33 Было 07:33 Повторяешься часто. 07:33 Калиш 07:34 Шымкент 07:34 Тбилист 07:34 ой 07:35 Тюилиси 07:35 а то пишу в темноте 07:35 ааа 07:35 Всё равно неверно 07:35 ТБИЛИСИ! 07:35 ВО! 07:35 я это зделал 07:35 Не надо капса) 07:35 Измаил 07:35 я богоподобен 07:35 Лас-Вегас 07:35 Нет ::P 07:36 Самарканд 07:36 Давао 07:36 Осло 07:36 Омаха 07:37 Было 07:37 Не 07:37 Сдавайся и твои муки окончатся. 07:37 я на о не писал 07:37 НЕТ 07:37 Писал. 07:38 Олимпия 07:38 Зачем спорить, давайте проверим) 07:38 А, уже не надо 07:38 Пока, Ииши 07:38 Яготин 07:38 Приветствую, Ииши 07:38 Находка 07:39 Абинск 07:39 Кальяо 07:39 Было 07:39 Камагуэй 07:39 Йезд 07:40 Пока, MiraAK 07:40 Делфт 07:40 эмм 07:40 Приветствую, MiraAK 07:40 да 07:40 Тамань 07:41 Намюк 07:41 Кировоград 07:41 Демянск 07:41 Я спать хочу!!! 07:42 Кентерберри 07:42 здавайся 07:42 А почему я должен сдаваться? 07:42 Сам сдавайся. 07:42 Анза 07:42 Инза 07:42 У меня времени много.. 07:42 потому что я попросил 07:42 Я же МИраК! 07:42 Актюбинск 07:43 Отвечу на твою просьбу отказом. Играем. 07:43 Калач-на-Дону 07:43 Ульяновск 07:44 Тридцать три корабля ловировали ловировали не как не вывероволи 07:44 да 07:44 я написал 07:44 то что думаю 07:44 Калач 07:44 Пиши название города на букву "к". 07:44 Черновцы 07:45 Цюрих 07:45 Харьков 07:45 Вуймар 07:45 Веймар 07:45 ***** 07:46 Рига 07:46 Абинск 07:47 Было. Я писал. 07:47 Акаса 07:47 Астрахань 07:47 Нант 07:48 Было 07:48 Нарва 07:48 Тоже было. 07:48 Сдавайся. 07:48 ооо боже мы уже час играем 07:48 Натал 07:49 Панама на нигера, нигера на панама 07:50 Лейпциг 07:50 Гаосюн 07:50 Нанкин 07:50 Найва 07:51 Анталия 07:51 Яблонец 07:51 Цимлянск 07:51 Камышин 07:52 Нарьян-Мар 07:52 Яблонец 07:52 Ядрин 07:52 Якутск 07:52 Ялта 07:52 Ялуторовск 07:52 Ямусукро 07:52 Янгон 07:52 Яранск 07:52 Ярославль — Россия 07:52 Ярцево — Россия 07:52 Ясногорск — Россия 07:52 Ясный 07:52 Яссы 07:52 Яунде 07:52 Яхрома 07:53 я отподает 07:53 я если чо уточнил 07:53 города которые повторялись 07:53 в других странах 07:53 да 07:53 такчто 07:53 пц 07:53 да 07:53 отвечаю 07:54 Ты уже не можешь играть. Сдавайся. Тебе меня не одолеть. 07:54 НЕТ! 07:54 К тому же тебе на букву "р" город. 07:54 Приветствую, R256S 07:54 почемуето я не могу 07:54 Глупо пытаться отсрочить неизбежное. 07:54 Привет, бот! 07:54 Давай на букву "р" город. 07:55 Привет всем ) 07:55 Привет. 07:55 Ты шавка в воплошении разумной птички 07:55 Пока, MiraAK 07:55 Приветствую, MiraAK 07:55 За что? 07:55 Ты мне это брось. 07:55 За оскорбление участника. (В данном случае меня) 07:55 Я же шутканул 07:56 Выкинут прочь... как поэтично. 07:56 Рио-де-Жанейро 07:56 Шутки шутят на концерте у Задорнова, а не в этом чате. 07:56 Оооо) 07:56 короч 07:56 Привет, R256S! 07:56 Осака 07:56 Акша 07:56 Аделаида 07:56 Алтуна 07:57 аааа 07:57 я спать хочу 07:57 Сдайся и иди спать. 07:57 Нет 07:57 Атланта 07:57 Алупка 07:57 Зря, я спать ложусь в час ночи. 07:57 Было. 07:57 Ты повторяешься. 07:58 Хочешь прикол 07:58 мы базарим час и 20 минут 07:58 Анива 07:58 Мы будем базарить столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы ты сдался сам. 07:59 НЕТ 07:59 Александрия 07:59 скорее все города закончатся! 07:59 Приветствую, Mercenary2811 07:59 Привет. 07:59 Ага, Жук, попался! 07:59 Яссы 07:59 Привет всем 07:59 Было. 07:59 Яхрома 07:59 Алма-Ата 07:59 * R256S прячется 08:00 Аяччо 08:00 аха 08:00 название 08:00 города 08:00 А я чо? 08:00 Привет, Мерк ::) 08:00 типа 08:00 Очаков 08:00 Обь 08:00 аа 08:01 мне на в 08:01 Велиж 08:01 Прячься, прячься, все равно найду 08:01 Жигулевск 08:02 Крестцы 08:02 Ыспарта 08:02 Приветствую, Plizirim 08:02 Аша 08:02 Привет, Плизи 08:03 Привет, Катя) 08:03 Аден 08:03 привет всем ) 08:03 Привет 08:03 привет, Идель ( 08:03 Нея 08:03 ))* 08:03 оу, тут битва) 08:03 Ямусукро 08:03 Привет, Вайлд и Merc :o/ 08:04 Озёры 08:04 Ытык-Кюёль 08:04 Ьла-пас 08:04 Блин, эта пустая рамочка немного пугает 08:05 Как дыра в пространстве 08:05 ? 08:05 Мысли вслух. 08:05 ахах ) 08:05 азаза 08:05 MiraAK 08:05 Ьла-пас 08:05 Ты уверен? 08:05 Стоп 08:05 стоп 08:05 я не уверен 08:05 мой ответ 8 08:06 Сдавайся 08:06 Тебе не победить. 08:06 Ла-пас 08:06 I can fix that... 08:06 Сан Франциско 08:06 Ольгин 08:06 Нерюнгри 08:07 Инза 08:07 Все? 08:08 ты проиграл? 08:08 я выиграл? 08:08 Идель, давай! я верю в тебя ) 08:08 я выиграл 08:08 Аддис-Абеба 08:08 Ага. 08:08 ::) 08:08 Ты проиграешь. 08:08 Агрыз 08:09 Зборов 08:09 Вршава 08:09 Варшава 08:10 Абердин 08:10 мы базарим час и 25 минут 08:10 И? 08:10 Алтуна 08:10 много 08:10 мы бы могли все города написать 08:10 вы до победного конца биться будете?) 08:11 да 08:11 хех ) 08:11 Айова-сити 08:11 пока города не закончятся 08:11 закончатся* 08:11 потом улицы будут 08:11 аг 08:11 ага 08:11 оно 08:11 да 08:11 Ижевск 08:12 Киров 08:12 Ветлуга 08:12 * R256S out. 08:12 Арзамас 08:12 Пока, R256S 08:13 Сальта 08:13 Антофагаста 08:13 Абадан 08:13 Было 08:13 нет 08:13 просто 08:13 нет 08:14 Ангарск 08:14 Куско 08:15 Оса 08:15 Артемиса 08:16 Адана 08:16 Напишу бота, который будет играть в города 08:16 Спасибо за идею, ребята) 08:16 Нез 08:16 АА 08:16 я устал 08:17 здайся 08:17 плиз 08:17 Точнее бота, который побеждает в игре в города 08:17 Абенберг 08:17 а? 08:17 а 08:17 Я не сдамся. 08:17 Можешь даже не просить. 08:17 Так и знал ::D 08:17 MiraAK: "плиз" ::D 08:17 Гай 08:17 ::D 08:18 Йорк 08:18 Камакура 08:18 Армавир 08:18 Русе 08:19 Ейск 2014 07 14